


You Don't Need A Cape To Be A Hero

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asthma, Fluff, Hero Scott, Kid Fic, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is Stiles's Hero, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinski is a Good Friend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time somebody called Scott a hero was when he saved his best friend from a falling bucket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Need A Cape To Be A Hero

"Stiles I don't think this is a good idea..."

Stiles paused in his quest to use the big wooden pole they'd found in his garage to knock their ball off the top shelf in the garage (his dad having taken it from them early when they accidentally broke one of Stiles's mom's bird baths). Stiles turned to him giving Scott a look.

"Scott who's the one in the superhero cape?"

"Uh," Scott tugged nervously at one of his curls while glancing at the red sheet tied around Stiles's shoulders. "You are?"

"Exactly." 

"But Stiles-"

"No time for butts Scotty, Super Stiles is busy."

Scott watched nervously at Stiles went back to trying to knock their ball down.

"But Stiles-"

"What did I just say Sco-"

"Stiles!" 

The pole had accidentally caught on the handle of the paint bucket next to ball sending the pail flying. Scott moved without thinking rushing at his friend and knocking Stiles out of the way sending them both crashing to the ground. The empty bucket landing right where Stiles had been standing just seconds ago. 

Both boys lay panting staring at each other. Scott wheezing slightly until Stiles snapped somewhat out of his stupor and reached into his pocket pulling out Scott's spare inhaler and handing it to him. Scott wheezed a tiny thanks before breathing in the medicine, and crawling off his best friend. Stiles sat up smiling widely at him.

"Dude you totally just saved my life!"

Scott took another puff before looking at his friend uncertain.

"No I didn't. All I did was push you out of the way."

"Of a falling bucket that would have totally crushed me! You’re a hero Scotty!"

"No I'm not. I don't even have a cape," Scott pointed out gesturing to Stiles's 'cape.' 

"Not all heroes have capes Scotty."

"Batman does." 

"Yea, but he's just being flashy."

"You have a cape."

"Well yea, but I'm flashy too." 

Scott broke out into a smile laughing and nodding. Stiles stuck his tongue out at him before standing and reaching out to help Scott up.

"Come on Puppydog, let's get out of here before the villains figure out your one kryptonite is dust."

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
